


Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

by HennaC0rray



Series: Letters of Romance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Last Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HennaC0rray/pseuds/HennaC0rray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as he died, his last though would be of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

1\. Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye: Jiraiya/Tsunade

**  
  
**

All he could think about was her.

The way their lips melded together. The taste of sake that she was so fond of drinking before bed. He loved the way she had her blonde hair pulled back into her twin pigtails.

And all he could think about was how he failed. How he failed to return to her embrace.

Now, the only thing he could do was kiss tomorrow goodbye because there will never again be tomorrow for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series. An epic series full of romance and other things. As this is the first, I just wanted to get feedback. 
> 
> I was also lazy. 
> 
> This is also my first work on here.


End file.
